This invention relates to a control element and an assembly for an air vent in a vehicle as well as to a method for mounting such control element on a slat of an air vent.
Air vents for vehicles include at least one control element, in order to control the direction and/or the strength of the exiting air stream. With a receptacle, the control element for example is shiftably mounted on a pivotable slat which can deflect the air stream. To on the one hand provide for an easy shifting of the control element on the slat, but on the other hand also provide for a low-noise bearing of the control element on the slat, additional components, for example rubber elements or additional spring elements, are provided between control element and slat, by which a clearance-free bearing of the control element on the slat is accomplished.
During assembly of these known control elements it is, however, possible that these additional components are damaged or get lost. Additional spring elements for example can get lost during transport or during assembly due to their small size. In addition, the spring element can be shifted during assembly, so that the same is not positioned correctly and cannot fulfill the desired function. Beside a spring action, rubber elements also effect an increase of the friction between slat and control element, so that higher operating forces are required.